


Run Away With Me

by StripeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Running Away, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeK/pseuds/StripeK
Summary: Run away with me?He turned to Harry, laying next to him naked in the mess of blankets of their makeshift bed under the large oak tree. His eyes raked over Harry's face, trying to commit every inch to memory. Draco realised he wanted to look at this face for the rest of his life.





	Run Away With Me

_Run away with me?_

Draco stared across the lake, memories of the past few months flashing through his mind. Accidentally bumping into Harry in hidden passages, both trying to hide for different reasons. Studying together in hidden rooms, Draco helping Harry with Potions, Harry helping Draco with Defense. Their first kiss, tentative and soft. Other kisses, so desperate they had made Draco's head spin. Stolen moments in secret, in the hidden passages, the shared common room late at night, their dorm rooms during Hogsmeade trips.

He thought of all the times they had passed each other in public, with a polite nod and mutter of each others surnames. All the lessons he'd dared not look in Harry's direction for fear of being found out. All the meals sat alone at the Syltherin table, his back to the others, hearing Harry's laugh. How much it killed him to pretend they were mere acquaintances when they were so much more.

_Run away with me?_

He turned to Harry, laying next to him naked in the mess of blankets of their makeshift bed under the large oak tree. His eyes raked over Harry's face, trying to commit every inch to memory. Draco realised he wanted to look at this face for the rest of his life.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere."

"What would we do?"

"Anything."

Draco laughed. "We can't live on nothing Harry. Stop being silly, we should head back." He made to move, but Harry's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Wait... I've got you something..." Reaching over to his cloak, Harry pulled out some shrunken parchment and charmed it back to full size, before tentatively handing it to Draco.

Looking at the papers, Draco let out a small gasp "Application for the Healer Internship at Gorsemoor Hospital!?"

Harry nodded shyly "I've filled out an application to join MACUSA's Auror training. I was hoping you would join me?"

Draco was silent for a moment. He knew his prospects in the UK weren't good. Even with fantastic NEWTs, he wasn't sure anyone would hire an ex-Death Eater, even a fully acquitted one. In America though, his name would not be known. He could finally be free to make a name for himself without his father's influence. Before he could allow his thoughts to travel further, a question popped into his head. "What about our families?"

Harry's smile faltered slightly "I know it's a lot to ask you Draco, but your father is... well, he's not going to be out for a long time. And your mother is in France now, it will be just as easy to visit her from America as it is here."

"But what about the Wealsey's? Granger? Teddy?"

"They will understand. I don't want to succeed on my name. I don't want to be a poster boy for the Ministry, and that's what will happen if I stay here. I'll make sure I visit them often, and they can come and visit us."

"They don't even know there is an 'us'..." Draco muttered, sounding more bitter than he intended "Sorry, I just-"

Harry grabbed both his hands, holding them tightly "Right now it's none of their business. I'm fed up of everyone knowing everything about me. I wanted this to be just for us. I'm not ashamed Draco, and I will tell them but now, while we are still at Hogwarts, they're too close. This is too precious to me, I don't want anyone else to taint it."

Draco stared into Harry's emerald green eyes and allowed himself to imagine what it would be like. A fresh start in a new country with Harry by his side. Away from everyone's judgement, away from prying friends with so-called good intentions. Somewhere they could just be Draco and Harry, with the world at their feet.

"Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask me again, Harry."

"Run away with me Draco?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to find the name of a USA wizarding hospital or healer but HP Wiki failed me. I've used the name of the 16th century witch who discovered a cure for Dragon Pox as maybe someone would name a hospital after her?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent story. All feedback is welcome!


End file.
